


Soon, you'll be beside me

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: As Remus and Sirius end their stargazing date on top of the Hogwarts bell tower, concerns about the future arise.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	Soon, you'll be beside me

“Do you think we’ll grow old, Pads?” A silence answered the red-haired boy laying on top of Hogwarts’ bell tower. He looked over at his friend and saw him staring up at the sky, no answer forming on his lips. “Do you?” Remus repeated.

“Shut up, Moony” Sirius didn’t look away from the sky, which was turning orange with the morning light.

“I mean it, Sirius.”

“So do I. Shut up.” There was a slight tremble in Sirius’ voice that Remus hadn’t heard for a long time. The first time he had heard it had been the time Sirius had told him about his family. The last time had been the first day of the school year, having spent another summer with said family.

“What I meant to -”

“I know what you meant, Remus. You’re wondering about the two of us. After we’re done here.” Sirius had turned his head away, hiding his face.

“No, I -” Remus didn’t finish his sentence. He knew Sirius was right, he had meant to ask what was to become of them after graduation. “I’m sorry.” He laid his hand on Sirius’ arm, who pulled away slightly.

“I don’t have anything, Remus. Not a damn thing.” Remus gripped the arm a little tighter.

“You have me. You’ll still have me.” Sirius bolted upright and Remus saw tears forming in his eyes.

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?” Upon hearing Sirius yell, Remus felt five years old again. He saw his father in the boy he loved, and it frightened him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, looking down at his lap.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Sirius took Remus’ hand. “It’s just- I don’t have anything, Moons. James has Lily, Peter has his folks to go back to, you’re smart enough to become the next Merlin and I- Well, I don’t have anything.” Remus was confused.

“But you’re the most talented one of all of us!” Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head, one tear now rolling down his face.

“But I don’t have the grades to show for it now, do I? I’ve got shit marks, teachers don’t like me, and even the Leaky Cauldron won’t service me, let alone hire me, in fear of offending my family.” He looked off in the distance, the sun illuminating the irregular shape of the forbidden forest on the horizon. “I don’t have anything.” Remus knew it was true. Even though he had talent, Sirius barely passed classes and always got on the wrong side of authority figures.

“I don’t want to be an ass, but I’m going to say it again. You’ll have me.” Remus didn’t have a plan for after graduation either, but he was almost sure he could get a job at one of the apothecaries on Diagon Alley or another establishment. His grades were excellent and although his favorite subject was magical creatures, he took an interest in potions as well.

“I know, and I love you for it, but that’s not what this is about.”

“Did you just? Did you just say-”

“Oh, shut up, we’ve been together for three months now.” Sirius chuckled, even though the tears from moments ago still streaked his face. “It was about time one of us said it.”

“I love you too, Sirius.” Remus laid his head on his best friend’s shoulder and stared into the sunrise with him. They didn’t talk about the future much after that; they were too busy living in the present.


End file.
